


Marathon

by mrshays



Series: 2018 Holiday Drabble Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Movies, Drabble, Episode: s14e04 Mint Condition, Jack's three dads, Movie Night, Popcorn, Sam Winchester's Bitchface, Snacks & Snack Food, Team Free Will 2.0, dadstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshays/pseuds/mrshays
Summary: Jack and his dads watch a Christmas movie marathon for theHoliday Drabble Promptslist.45. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good fright.Prompts written by @kpopfanfictrash, @knockknocksoosthere, and @chanesobbing





	Marathon

The Winchesters and Cas had agreed to a Christmas movie marathon and Jack was thrilled to share time with his dads.

“What the hell, Dean,” Sam asked with his bitchiest face. He had been in the kitchen just long enough to get snacks. 

Dean meanwhile, commandeered all the remotes in the Bunker, insisting they watch  _ Sleigher Week _ , which was really a Hatchet Man marathon with holiday-themed title cards. 

As Sam opened his mouth again, Dean jacked the volume on the television,  _ All Saints’ Day  _ fading in while the narrator intoned,  _ “Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good....fright.” _


End file.
